


Momente zwischen Apokalypse und Ewigkeit

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen all den Dämonen, Monstern der Nacht und der Apocalypse haben auch das Team Free Will Momente wo sie einfach nur Dean, Sam, Castiel und Bobby sind. (Verschiedene Drabbel geschrieben für den Drei-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural, Castiel, Engel fliegen einsam

Das erste Mal, als er Dean und Sam vom Himmel erzählte, hatten sie beide viele Fragen.   
  
Sie fragten, ob er dort oben keine Geschwister, keine Freunde hätte, mit denen er fliegen und im Himmel herumtoben würde.   
Sie fragten, ob es nicht einsam sei alleine zu fliegen.   
  
Er verstand nicht, was sie mit Einsamkeit meinten.   
  
Was bedeutete Einsamkeit?   
  
Er hatte doch seinen Vater, der immer bei ihm sei. Wie sollte er sich dort... einsam fühlen?  
  
Doch je länger er mit Sam und Dean reiste und all dies erlebte, was der Prophet Wort für Wort aufschrieb, desto klarer wurde ihm die Bedeutung des Wortes.  
Es umfasste das Gefühl und die Erkenntnis, dass er nie das für Sam und Dean sein würde, was diese beiden für ihn waren.   
Es war das Wissen, dass er nie Teil dieser Familie war.  
  
Es waren Sam und Dean. Dean und Sam und ein Engel, der versuchte seinen Platz zu finden in das Leben zweier Menschen, die nur füreinander Platz hatten.  
  
Es war... Einsamkeit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, Sam/Castiel, 'Schuldgefühle'

Schuldgefühle hatten ihn sein ganzes Leben begleitet aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Ob nun seine Entscheidung nach Stanford zugehen, Jess Tod, seine Sucht nach Dämonenblut, seine Lügen... es gab so viele Dinge, die er bereute und für die er für immer die Schuld tragen würde.

Doch jetzt, wo er endlich realisierte, warum er seinen Blick nicht von Castiel abwenden konnte, schwor er sich, dass er alles tun würde, damit er niemals das Brechen von Deans Herzen auf diese Liste hinzufügen müsste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, Gabriel, Kein Scherz

Es war kein Scherz. 

Sein Bruder trieb mit so etwas keine Scherze.

Trotzdem wünschte sich Gabriel nichts mehr als das dieser Kuss zwischen Sam und seinem Bruder nichts weiter war als ein bitterböser Scherz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural, Bobby Singer, Kochen mit der Schrotflinte für Fortgeschrittene

Inzwischen war es schon fast normal. Selbst mit den besten Sigeln findet irgendein Dämon immer einen Weg hinein.

Trotzdem war es wohl nur für ihn normal kurz vom Topfkoch hoch zu sehen nur um eine Schrotflinte hochzuheben und einen unliebsamen fünften Gast zu erschießen.


End file.
